


Assassin Canarrow: School Meeting

by changingdestiny4



Series: Assassin Canarrow: School Meeting [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Multi, OC, Parental Meeting At School, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa are called to the principle's office in order to deal with a particular rumor that their daughter has been spreading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, how's your day been? I'm doing okay thank you. This short fic is inspired by another fic on Fanfiction.net entitled "Kindergarten Conference" by CharmingWords23 which is an Olicity fic. Mine will however be an Assassin Canarrow fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

"Thank you all for coming over here this afternoon", said the school principal as he took his seat in his office and invited the other people with him to sit as well. The people in question were Oliver Queen and his wives, Sara Lance-Queen and Nyssa Raatko-Queen. They were here to discuss something involving their daughter, Amina Queen. She was the daughter of Oliver and Nyssa but was as much Sara's daughter as theirs as well.

When they first received the call, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa didn't know what to make of it since Amina had never gotten into any trouble before and was well behaved both at home and at school, as well as very nice and courteous. They could only hope that the matter wasn't too serious.

"Now that you're all here, let me begin by sharing my thoughts about Amina", the principal began as he put tougher what he wanted to say while being polite and respectful. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Amina's parents, especially since some parents could be defensive during these types of meetings. "I personally find her to be a well behaved and very smart girl. She's very friendly, kind, well adjusted, and is full of energy without it being disruptive. She's always a ray of sunshine who brings joy to her teachers and her fellow classmates and brings a smile to my face. You three have clearly done a tremendous job in raising her."

Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's hearts were filled with great happiness at what the principal had to say about their daughter. His words also brought a bit of relief to their worried brains.

"Thank you very much for your kind words sir", responded Nyssa. "We most certainly raised our daughter as best we could and hearing what you had to say brings great joy to our hearts." Oliver and Sara also nodded in agreement to Nyssa's words, feeling exactly the same way as she did. However, if what the principal said about Amina was true, then why had they been called here in the first place ? Had something changed ? Sensing their thoughts, the principal then went on.

"Based upon my words, you're probably wondering the reason as to why I called you here today. The reason is because your daughter has been going around telling her friends and classmates that you Mr. Queen are the Green Arrow and that your wives Sara and Nyssa are the White Canary and the Night Warrior respectively."

Surprise, shock, and disbelief filled the three parents minds after hearing what the principal had to say. Never in a million years did they think it would be something like this and wondered how in the world Amina could have possibly discovered it. After all, they had done everything they could to keep their alter egos secret from their daughter not only for her protection but also to keep her from being burdened with their secret. Of course, despite being only eleven, Amina could be quite perceptive for her age. The main thing they were worried about was if anyone believed what she was saying.

"Have you heard Amina say anything regarding why she would think something like that?", Oliver asked while trying to remain calm and keep the look of a concerned parent, while on the inside he was nervous and jittery. Nyssa and Sara were also experiencing the same emotions as their shared husband while hoping that their daughter hadn't caused too much damage. The principal sighed.

"I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything, nor can I even guess as to where Amina got the idea from. But I felt that I should bring it to your attention since despite children sometimes having an overactive imagination, I didn't want an obviously ridiculous rumor to start circulating all over the place. Just so you'll know however, I personally support the good work that the three vigilantes have done for this city and consider them heroes. I just don't have the impression that you three are them and therefore didn't want Amina to keep spreading something that's untrue."

"We appreciate you telling us this information and we will of course speak to our daughter about this", Sara replied while reassured that it wasn't anything more serious and something that could hopefully be easy to handle. She, Nyssa, and Oliver then got up from their seats, shook hands with the principal, and after heading to their car and getting inside, began the drive back home. As they drove, they talked among themselves as to how they should handle the situation.

"I think we should tell our daughter the truth about what we secretly do for this city and ensure she keeps it to herself", Nyssa suggested, feeling that it would be the best policy. "I happen to be a firm believer in honesty and if we are to teach Amina to be honest, then we should set a proper example and be honest ourselves with her."

"Are you sure that would be wise", asked Sara with uncertainty in her voice. "We kept this secret from her for a reason and she doesn't deserve to have to carry that knowledge around."

"Why don't we all just get home and confront Amina, see why she thinks we are who she believes we are, and then see where to go from there", Oliver wisely suggested, feeling that this would be the better approach in handling the issue.

"That does indeed sound more appropriate beloved", responded Nyssa to her husband's solution.

"I agree as well honey. Let's talk to our daughter and then figure out how to proceed afterwards", replied Sara, completely on board with what Oliver and Nyssa had decided. Having settled that, they continued on home, still feeling mildly apprehensive, but knowing that they could get through this as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 everyone.

Once they were back at home, Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara went into the living room and, after calling for their daughter, made themselves comfortable on the sofa as they waited for her. A little while later, Amina bounded down the stairs, entered the living room, and sat right next to her parents. Once Amina had done so, Nyssa began the discussion.

"Amina dear, the reason we called you down here is because we had a meeting with your principal today and according to him, you've for whatever reason been telling your friends and classmates that me, your other mom, and your father are the heroes who protect this city."

Amina suddenly felt apprehensive at that moment, wondering if she was in trouble. She'd only been doing that in order to make her parents sound great to her friends. After all, whenever they talked about their own parents, they always described them as being larger than life and made them sound like the coolest parents ever. Amina just wanted to show her classmates and friends that her parents were as great and famous as theirs were, and what more awesome parents were there to have than hers who were legendary heroes well known for their exploits?

"Am I in trouble mommy?", she asked Nyssa in a timid voice. Seeing the slight fear in her daughter's eyes at that moment, Nyssa quickly wrapped her arms around Amina and held her close while Sara and Oliver also wrapped their arms around Nyssa and Amina, forming a group hug.

"No baby, you're not in trouble", Nyssa answered soothingly in an attempt to assuage her daughter's fears. "We just want to know why you've been saying those things about us."

"We're also more interested in knowing why you think those people are us", added Oliver, also gently.

Feeling relieved that her parents weren't angry with her, Amina began her explanation.

"The reason I know that you, mommy, and mom are those famous heroes is because two nights ago, when Uncle Roy and Aunt Thea were babysitting me, I was thirsty and had gotten out of my bed to ask them for a glass of milk. When I was about to enter the living room, I saw you guys come home and you were all wearing your uniforms. I didn't want you guys to see me because I was afraid that you'd get mad, so I quickly returned to my bedroom and went back to bed."

After hearing what Amina had to say, her parents each let out a slight chuckle and hugged her tighter. As they held her, they decided that the best policy would be to tell their daughter the truth about themselves.

"You were right, Amina", responded Oliver to what she had to say for herself. "I am indeed the Green Arrow and your moms are the White Canary and the Night Warrior". Oliver's tone then became slightly serious as he continued. "However, your actions in telling your friends what we do was unwise because if that information had somehow caused our enemies to find out who we are, all of our family and friends would be in danger and terrible consequences could result from that."

Amina's eyes widened after hearing what her dad had to say. She hadn't thought of that particular issue. She only wanted her friends to admire and be in awe of her parents. The poor girl now saw that she'd made a serious blunder and could've gotten them in trouble.

"I'm so sorry dad. I didn't even think of that. All I wanted was to tell interesting stories about you and my moms. Everyone else had such exciting stories about their own parents and I wanted to make you guys sound as great as they were. I'm really sorry if I got you guys in trouble. I truly don't want you or any of us to get hurt."

"It's alright dear, and we know that it wasn't your intention and understand why you were doing it", responded Sara quickly to the worried girl. "And you don't have to worry, the principal didn't believe what you were saying to your friends and I sincerely doubt their parents would believe them either. After all, kids say a lot of things, especially since they don't know any better, and they can have overactive imaginations. But you have to be careful in regards to what you say and learn to think before you speak. With this secret comes maturity and we have to know that you're mature enough to keep this to yourself. That's part of the reason we didn't tell you about what we do. So my question for you now is, do you believe that you can keep the family secret and not discuss it with anyone apart from those closest to us?"

Amina thought carefully about Sara's words and the question she asked her. Could she really keep the secret? As she thought on it, she realized that her parents were choosing to place their trust in her, something which really meant a lot. And that was especially after she had been telling her friends about what her parents did at night. At that moment, she quickly voiced her answer.

"Yes mom, I do believe I can and I promise not to tell anyone ever again. I'm truly sorry for doing that and thank you so much for deciding to trust me despite what I did."

Hearing their daughter's answer brought pleased smiles to Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's faces, each of them being happy that the matter had been easily resolved. Oliver then went on to address Amina.

"We do trust you Amina, and that's why we offered you the chance to be part of this secret we carry. I do believe that we should've told you sooner sine I feel that you're old enough to know and you've displayed a lot of maturity for a girl your age, something your moms and myself are very proud of. Just make sure to be very careful in conversations with others outside of this family and everything will be alright. Besides, as long as you think we're great, what others think of us doesn't matter."

"I promise I will be careful dad", Amina responded as she beamed with pride at being allowed to officially share in the knowledge about her parents and knowing in her heart that she'd never let them down. She then got up off the sofa, gave each of her parents a final big hug which they gladly returned, and then went back to her room to play while they went into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner, each of them knowing that as long as they discussed situations as a family, they could deal with anything life threw at them. All in all, just another day in the lives of Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, and the little family they formed with their daughter.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of part 1 of this series. Please feel free to go to part 2 which is entitled "Assassin Canarrow School Meeting Continued" and is the final part of this series whenever you want.


End file.
